The Marauders Muse
by Ntxais
Summary: Thalia Grace was one of three—a triplet, and yet on her eleventh birthday she has come face to face with an irrefutable truth: she was not the same as her sisters. When a Hogwarts letter comes for this triplet she must embark alone on her magical journey, a witch… A muggleborn, in a wizarding society where the safety of Muggleborns is not always guaranteed.
1. Chapter 1

**Authors Note (a.n.): here is my new story, I've got tons of Harry Potter plots running through my mind, but recently I've been reading marauder stories so I thought I give it a go. I want to clarify that I do not own any of the original Harry Potter characters, those are property of Miss Rowling, however the triplets and their parents are mine. Enjoy!**

 **Chapter One**

The day my letter arrived was the day that my life changed for good…

At first I had no clue that anything would be different. Aggy, Ro, and I had been enjoying the small pool in our yard, it was the middle of summer holidays after all, when a rather strange woman seemed to appear out of nowhere at our gate.

We didn't notice her at first, so distracted were we by our splashing, but then she cleared her throat and we froze in surprise. I studied her from head to toe, and the first thought that ran through my mind was that she must be broiling under all the clothes she had on.

"Can we help you ma'am?" I asked being the eldest, and the unofficial leader of our trio.

The woman glanced down at a yellowish envelope in her hand. "Yes, thank you, I am looking for Miss Thalia Grace." We shared a glance between ourselves before I once again addressed the strange woman.

"That would be me, is there anything else you need?" My question was hesitant as I stood in the pool, the water coming up to my waist.

The woman studied me for a moment as if the longer she looked at me the more she would know; then, quite suddenly, she strode forward and handed the envelope out to me.

"Hello Miss Grace, my name is Professor Minerva McGonagall. I am the deputy headmistress at a rather private academy in the highlands of Scotland. I am here to give you your acceptance letter and explain things to you. If you would be so kind as to gather your parents we may have our discussion and be on our way to collect your school supplies."

I kept my eyes trained on the odd woman, occasionally glancing at the letter she held out to me. Stepping backwards so that I could hop out at the other end of the pool, the end that was much closer to the entrance of the house, I started to speak.

"Right then, please take a seat at the table over there Professor McGonagall," I requested pointing a finger over to the picnic table dad had built two summers before. "I'll be right out with my mum… would you perhaps like a cup of tea, or maybe a cooler beverage to help with the heat?"

"Tea would be lovely, thank you." She stated taking a seat on one of the benches easily.

With my eyes, using the triplet telepathy we seemed to share I told Aggy and Ro the keep watch of the stranger, then I quickly hopped out of the pool, grabbed a rather large fluffy beach towel from the lawn chair placed near the pool, and wrapped said towel around my shoulders as I quickly neared the house, turning to look back at the woman before only once before I entered and made my way to the kitchen, where I knew I would find mum preparing lunch for us, as well as our birthday cake.

"Mummy?"

Hearing my voice mum turned to answer me. "Yes Thalia dear, is something wrong?" She didn't sound overly concerned, but then again strange things tended to happen loads at our house—for example, just yesterday when our ball was popped by Gerold Henneyson, our rather snot nose neighbor, we went to pick it up where he had abandoned it just beside our drive.

The the three of us stood morosely at the end of our drive looking down at the now ruined ball, and seeing the looks of sadness on Aggy and Ro's face I turned to glare at the little terror riding off on his shiny new bicycle that he had gotten for his birthday three months previous. To my confusion Henneyson seemed to lose control over his bike, and before to long landed in a pile off the road. "Are you alright?" I remember calling out. He was looking at his wheels when I had done this and then he looked back to us. More specifically he was looking at the now perfect ball that stood at our feet.

I did a double take when I saw this, but with a shrug I picked up the ball and walked further into our yard. Aggy and Ro were quick to follow, at a distance of course. It wasn't until I placed the ball on a shelf in our playroom that they joined me at our table to finish our arts project before the terror had started his commotion, urging us to head out of doors, and it was forgotten, never to be mentioned.

I thought about her inquiry for a second before hesitantly shaking my head. "No, not really. It's just, there's a woman waiting out front wanting to talk to you, and me. She said she was a teacher at a private school that I've been accepted to." I explained wrapping the towel closer around myself.

"A teacher? Private school?Accepted?"

Her string of three syllable questions brought a quick grin to my lips.

"Yeah, I told her I would brings some tea out."

She stood with her hands on her hips for a moment, and her lips were pursed. With a sigh she glanced at the half finished cake. "Well alright then, get the tea, and tell her she'll have to wait for a bit so I can finish this up and put it in the icebox," she exclaimed. "And get some clothes on, you'll catch a chill. When you get back out there tell your sisters I said to hop out of the pool and change."

"Alright mum," I stated easily setting the kettle on the stove to be heated. Once that was done I quickly headed to my bedroom, luckily enough we each had our own, and striped out of my suit tossing on the first pair of shorts and tank top that I could get my hands on.

This done I rushed back to the kitchen and finished the tea tray. For good measure I placed a plate of biscuits on the tray and then I was off.

I walked carefully until I reached the table and sat my load on the it's top. With a smile I looked up at the professor.

"Mum said she would be out in a bit, she just has to finish something." I explained as I set about pouring her a cup.

As I placed the cup in front of her I glanced back at my sisters. Remembering the second part of mum's orders I opened my lips to speak.

"Aggy, Ro!" Once I knew I had their attention I smiled. "Mum said to hop out and get changed for lunch." I explained easily. With a final splash each and a cheeky grin at the other they quickly hopped out, grabbed towels and rushed into the house.

That done I quickly turned back to the professor. "Sorry about that, help your self to cream and sugar, also mum makes the best biscuits!" I exclaimed cheerfully taking a seat on the bench opposite her.

"Thank you," she stated easily, "will your father not be joining us?"

With a shake of my head I got my own tea ready. Just a smidgen of cream and two teaspoons of sugar. "No, he's at work. He's a professor as well, teaches English at the university," I explained taking a sip of my warm tea.

We sat together in silence for what seemed ages, but I knew was probably just minutes. Finally unable to handle the silence any longer I glanced at Professor McGonagall. "What subject do you teach ma'am?"

Professor McGonagall glanced at the letter that sat on the table between us. "Perhaps we should wait until you've read your letter, and then I shall be able to answer any questions you or your mother have." McGonagall explained simply setting her teacup down. With a sigh I glanced behind myself, and realizing mum had a foot out of the door I smiled brilliantly.

"Mum!"

When she reached us at the picnic table she sat next to me on the bench and poured herself a cup of tea.

"Hello Mrs. Grace, it is a pleasure to meet you, my name is Professor Minerva McGonagall," McGonagall stated easily holding out a hand to be shaken.

Mum stared at the hand for only a second before she took it in her own with a nod. "Likewise." Mum quickly took her hand back once formalities had been met. "Now on to business, will you explain Ma'am, this business about private schools, and acceptance letters."

"Perhaps it would be easier for you both to read her letter before you ask anymore questions," McGonagall once again explained holding the envelope out to me once again.

I looked to mum for approval, and once I got her nod I took the envelope and felt the texture of the heavy paper. I smiled as I ran my fingers along it. Being the daughter of an English professor I naturally love the feel of aged paper under my fingers, and so I took my time looking over the envelop. It was sealed with wax, a crest of some sort, perhaps the school emblem. Turning it to the front I read the address with fascination:

Miss T. Grace

The lavender bedroom

Farmer street, Bradmore,

Nottingham

Nottinghamshire

It wasn't my name, or that my address was on the front that fascinated me, but the fact that my room was there as well. "How did you know that my bedroom was lavender colored?"

Professor McGonagall offered me a secretive smile and took a sip of her tea before she responded with a single word. "Magic."

Shrugging off her answer I flip the envelope back over and gently pried the wax seal open in a way that would preserve the crest pressed into it. Once it was open I pulled out the folded papers and unfolded them Taking a deep breath I started to read:

Dear Miss Grace

We are pleased to inform you that you have been accepted to Hogwarts school of witchcraft and wizardry.

Please find enclosed a list of all necessary books and equipment.

Term begins on September 1. We await your owl by no later than July 31.

Sincerely yours,

Minerva McGonagall

Deputy Headmistress

It took me a few moments to process the contents of the letter, and the only reason I was jogged out of my thoughts was because mum had made a rather uncharacteristic snort.

"Look here Professor McGonagall, what kind of rubbish is this!" She demanded taking the letter out of my hands and holding it out to the woman who sat across from us.

I reached out to take the letter back from her, afraid that she would crumple it. Once it was once more safely held in my hands I questioned the professor myself.

"This can't be real Professor, after all I'm just a normal girl."

The professor gave me a knowing look. "Nothing strange ever happened to you, when your emotions were elevated? When you were frightened, or upset?" She asked, and I thought back to yesterday when Gerold Henneyson had fallen off his bicycle—when the popped ball was once more inflated.

I knew she saw the realization in my eyes because her smile widened just a fraction.

"You, Miss Grace, are a witch. Those odd things that happened were your magic acting out, and at Hogwarts you will learn to control it." Professor McGonagall explained.

"Now hold on~" mum exclaimed heatedly.

I quickly turned in my seat to face her.

"Mummy, I think she's telling the truth…"

Mum looked down at me is disbelief. Then she turned narrowed eyes toward the woman across from us. "Alright then, if magic exist, and you're a witch, then it won't be terribly hard for you to prove it."

It seemed McGonagall had been prepared for such a demand because the next moment she pulled an intricately carved stick out of her sleeve.

"And what is that?!" Mum asked pointedly.

"This Mrs. Grace is a wand, it is a tool we witches and wizards use to concentrate our magic so that it isn't so sporadic. Your daughter will be getting her own once we go shopping today for her supplies." Her explication complete she pointed her wand at the teapot and it poured itself into McGonagall's empty cup. Once the tea cup was full the pot sat itself back in its place and the cream was the next to rise, then the spoon of sugar.

Instead of raising her spoon next she simply pointed her wand at her cup, stirring the tea lazily.

"Was this proof enough for you ma'am?"

"Will I be able to do that?" I questioned In turn, awe clear in my tone.

McGonagall gave me another smile and a nod. "Of course, once you have some schooling you'll be able to do this and more. You asked me before what my specialty was, now I will tell you, I teach transfiguration, a magical course where one learns to magical alter one object into being another."

My grin widened at the revelation, and then laughter was heard from behind me. My grin faded away in realization. "What about Aggy and Ro?" I knew in part that professor McGonagall had half expected this question, but at the same she had not truly wished for it to come up.

"They are both muggles~"

"Excuse me, what did you just call my children!" Mum demanded from beside me all set to storm up out of her seat.

"Muggle, it is the British wizarding term for non-magical person, it is to not an offensive term. I assure you I would never use derogatory language when speaking of children." McGonagall explained, her face trained into an assuring mask.

Once that was explained mum was less aggravated and she lifted her China to her lips for a much needed drink. I imagine that she wished she had something stronger than tea at the moment, and then a light went on and she sat her teacup down. "Now hold on, what about her regular lessons, maths, literature, language, science, politics, will she learn any of this at Hogwarts?" She demanded.

"We do not teach any of those subject at Hogwarts, however if you wish you may have her taught those subjects via post, as a sort of homeschooled equivalent to the muggle schooling system." McGonagall explained.

She finished her explanation just as the other two reached the table, and they took their seats on either side of mum or I.

"Mum is lunch ready?" Ro asked her auburn hair tied back into a ponytail. Aggy was in the process of plaiting her brunette locks as she sat next to me.

Mum looked surprised, and it was clear that she had completely forgotten about lunch. Dad would be home any moment to have lunch with us, and on that note a pair of tires sounded against the gravel in the drive. She turned her attention to the professor and sighed.

"Would you care to have lunch with us, I'm afraid I'll have to explain this to my husband after, and he'll have to give you the money for the supplies, I won't be able to go with you seeing as I have these two as well," she explained easily rising from her seat.

"Thank you, I shall accept, perhaps I should help?" She questioned.

"No that's quite all right. Aglaia, Euphrosyne, go and play until I come back out here with lunch,"mum ordered leaving the table.

She did not go straight into the house but to dad's car where she started to talk. I could see the confusion on dads face but he easily nodded and made his way over to the table to introduce himself to the odd woman sitting across from me.

"Hello, Deborah told me your name was Minerva McGonagall, I'm Sean, it's a pleasure." Dad exclaimed holding a hand out for her to shake.

"Like wise," she responded taking my fathers hand easily.

The next thing he did was rather embarrassing as he pressed a kiss to the top of my head.

"Dad!" I exclaimed.

With a cheeky laugh he then ruffled my strawberry blonde locks and went to play with Aggy and Ro who were on the other side of the yard now playing in the garden.

I studied the professor for a second in silence, and then my questions began to fly from my lips, "what's Hogwarts like, will there be others like me, are there any books I should read before going to school~"

"Miss Grace, I assure you that you will have plenty of time to ask questions during our shopping trip, now for the ones you just asked in order shall we, Hogwarts is spectacular. It's a castle, and if you'd like to know more beyond that I recommend you get a copy of Hogwarts: a history when we get to flourish and blotts.

"Yes, there are other muggleborns, witches and wizards from muggle families, but there is no guarantee that you will all be placed in the same houses~"

"Houses?"

"Yes, houses. The students of Hogwarts are sorted into houses, Gryffindor, Ravenclaw, Hufflepuff, and Slytherin, named so for the four founders of the school.

"Now as for the reading, I recommend your textbooks, of course that is a given for any school."McGonagall explained before taking another sip of her tea.

With a frown at the cold tea she had just consumed she covertly pointed her wand at her tea, and seconds later I watched as steam rose from the now warm cup.

In amazement I grinned, however before I could ask anymore questions mum called out from the door, "Girls come wash and help me carry this food out, you come wash as well Sean, and professor if you'd like you as well."

With a grin I hopped from my seat and rushed to get to the house before my sisters, who were closer then I.

 **A.N.: please look forward to the next chapter as much as I look forward to writing it. To be honest I had written the beginning of the second chapter without realizing that it was going to bwe a part of the second chapter.**

 **To many who noticed I did not name Thalia Grace after The Percy Jackson character. It was a complete coincidence that their names are the same. I just really liked the name Thalia for the story, and so I did research on it and found that it was the name of a Muse, as well as one of three graces, and so my story developed from there.**

 **Please comment, and ask any question. I look forward to answering them the best I can!**


	2. Chapter 2

**Chapter Two**

 **Disclaimer: I do not own the Harry Potter universe or its characters I can only claim the OCs that are a result of reading one to many hp Fanfictions.**

 **I know that it has been quite some time since the first chapter, but here we are. I apologize for the delay.**

 **I hope you enjoy, and please comment. I look foreword to knowing what you all have to say. ?ￂﾠ**

Once hands had been washed and the table had been set we all sat down with our guest and enjoyed a rather spectacular lunch in our garden. My thoughts however strayed to magic, and I added question upon question to my never ending mental list of things to ask while we shopped.

After lunch I cleared the table, and Aggy and Ro were tasked with washing.

My mother and father sat in the parlor with McGonagall where they discussed my schooling and magic. I would have sat with them but mum had ordered me to go up and get changed for my trip with the professor and so I was currently up in my room looking at my closet critically.

What did One wear on their first ever magical shopping spree.

After five minutes of deliberation I pulled out a a long colorful skirt, it was very bohemian, and a short sleeve brown tank top. I slipped on bangles and some slippers that matched my skirt, and put in some earrings as well.

Much of what I wore was bought in the Asian district, and I honestly loved it with all my heart. My hair was the last thing I dealt with, and I simply ran my brush through my shoulder length hair.

Deeming myself ready I grabbed my bag and slung it over my shoulder. As I made my way down I passed Aggy and Ro on their way up. "Are you going somewhere ?" Aggy questioned curiously?

With a nod I rushed down the stairs, and reaching the last three steps I jumped.

Reaching the parlor I went over to take the empty seat next to dad. He gave me a wondering sort of look. Then he got out his wallet.

"Normally we would use this money for your tuition, but as I see you'll have to exchange it. I want you to open an account at the wizarding bank, and only carry what you'll need for your supplies, do I make myself clear?" He questioned.

"Yes sir." I stated easily, and waited for him to pass the money along to me. To my surprise it was a grand sum of £4000. "Is this how much you usually pay for my schooling?" I questioned carefully putting the money away in my purse.

"Yes, now I've to get back to campus, be good for professor McGonagall," he ordered standing and pressing another kiss on to the top of my head.

Mum, McGonagall, and I followed him out to his car where mum gave him a departing kiss and we all watched as he got into his car and drove off. Once we could no longer see him mum turned to the professor. "I've got to get back inside the house, take care of my daughter professor." She ordered before pressing a kiss to my forehead and wrapping me into a hug. "See you in a few hours dear." She exclaimed before releasing me and heading back to the house. Once there she waited at the door for us to leave.

Looking up at the professor I waited in turn. She held out a hand expectantly and I took it. The next moment I felt the oddest sensation of a hook pulling at my navel and then it felt as if I was being squished into the smallest tube in existence.

Seconds later I found that we were in an alley of sorts, and I was on the ground gasping, trying my hardest not to vomit.

"Yes, apparition is not the most comfortable means of transportation, it is however the quickest." McGonagall explained patting my back gently.

Once my stomach settled I sat up. "Will we have to do that again?" I demanded horror clear in my tone.

"Not to worry dear, one gets used to it." McGonagall stated easily helping me to stand.

"What kind of person would want to get used to that." I demanded brushing myself off, and checking my purse. Everything was still intact.

"Yes well, you'll have some time to consider wether or not you wish to learn , considering you must be of age to take the test for the license." She stated pulling out an odd little pocket watch.

"We'll have just enough time to go to Gringotts and set your account up before they get here." She stated turning to face the back wall of the alley.

"They?" I asked as she pulled out her wand.

"Yes, they, a friend of mine from when I went to Hogwarts has a son that is going to Hogwarts this year as well. We will be meeting up with them to do our shopping together." She explained eyeing the wall speculatively.

She then glanced down at me.

"Now, you must pay very close attention, for this is the only way into the alley." She exclaimed.

"Alley?"

"Yes diagon alley, the wizarding shopping center in London." She explained. "Now watch carefully." And so I watched as she pointedly tapped a series of bricks. "Do you think you'll be able to remember?" She asked as the wall in front of us started to open up.

In awe at what I was seeing I nodded.

"Very good, follow me then." She ordered and we quickly made our way down the alley. So quickly we're we moving that I was hardly able to stare at any of the buildings. "You will have plenty of time to look at the building while we shop." McGonagall explained as we walked.

"After we get my account at the bank set up what'll be our first stop?" I asked quickly.

"We will wait at the entrance of the bank for my acquaintance, and then we will get you a trunk, seeing as you most likely do not have one of your own. From there we will have to see," she explained.

We came to a stop in front of a rather large white marble building I studied it quickly. It was rather imposing. There were strange creatures in uniform standing guard at either ends of the entrance and the steps that led up to the double bronze doors did little to comfort me as I followed McGonagall up them and into the building. We entered into a small hall and came face to face with another set of doors, these silver, and written on a plaque in the center of one of them a warning to all:

 _Enter stranger, but take head_

 _Of what awaits the sin of greed_

 _For those who take, but do not earn,_

 _Must pay most dearly in their turn._

 _So if you seek beneath our floors_

 _A treasure that was never yours,_

 _There, you have been warned, beware_

 _Of finding more than treasure there._

McGonagall stood holding one of the doors open, waiting for me to follow. Taking a deep breath considering the message at the front door, I added yet another series of questions to ask her once we leave the bank. She walked me up to a free teller, which I noticed was yet another stranger creature, extremely similar to the ones that stood at the front entrance of the bank.

She cleared her throats to catch his attention, and when the creature saw that it was her a terrible grin came to it's lips as it looked down at me.

"Professor McGonagall, another muggleborn is it?" The thing questioned as it leaned over the counter.

"Yes, she would like to convert her muggle pounds into wizarding currency, as well as open a vault in her name." McGonagall explained.

"I see, here is the paperwork she must fill out to be filed, and we will also need a drop of blood, just here in this box," he explained pointing at a box at the bottom of the parchment with his long pointed finger.

I spent the next half hour filling out the paperwork, and when it came time to drop the blood into the box McGonagall got out her wand and helped me by using a spell to prick my finger, almost as if by a rather sharp needle.

The second my blood dropped into the square the paper started to smoke, and the seconds later it disappeared. In its place sat a rather old key.

"Your vault is ready, now how many pounds are you wanting to convert?" The creature asked.

"4000 pounds." I stated taking the notes out of my purse and handing them over to the creature.

"Alright, 4000 pounds converts exactly into 1327 galleons, 6 sickles, and 15 knuts, how much of this would you like to deposit?" The wizard questioned, and quickly I turned to face the professor.

"How much will I need to get my school things?" I asked as we stood together.

I watched as McGonagall thought for a moment. "To be on the safe side perhaps you should deposit an even 1000 Galleons into your vault." McGonagall stated easily. If we need more we can always come back for it," she explained.

With a nod I spoke to the thing, I really should ask McGonagall what it was, or maybe asking for it's name would be much more polite. "Can I deposit 1000 galleons mister…" I let my statement trail off, hoping that he would fall for my sad attempt at getting him to say his name.

Sadly all I got was a knowing smile.

"1000 galleons have been deposited into you account, here is you money, have a pleasant afternoon." He stated rather politely pushing a simple cloth bag in my direction.

"Thank you." I stated with a pout as I backed away from the counter, my new key safe and sound in my purse, my bag full of money held in my hands

Once we were free of the building, and away from the creatures that stood guard I turned to professor McGonagall and opened my mouth ready to ask my question, however before I could do so a voice sound behind us.

"Minnie!"

I turned just in time to see a boy around my age jump towards the professor and wrap his arms around her waist. McGonagall was forced to wrap her arms around him to prevent herself from toppling over.

"James," McGonagall exclaimed trying to control the smile blooming on her lips with little success.

"Your friend's son I assume professor." I stated blandly as I stated at the two.

"Miss Grace, yes, this is James Potter, my godson, James this is Thalia Grace, she'll be attending Hogwarts this year as well," McGonagall introduced the two of us as James pulled away from her to look at me. She then glanced around, and when she spotted a woman with auburn hair trotting our way her smile returned, this one more controlled, but just as happy as the one she gave James seconds ago.

"There you are Euphemia. I knew you couldn't be to far behind, not with James here." McGonagall stated amusement clear.

"Yes well, he takes after his father." The woman exclaimed once she reached us. A brilliant smile crossed her lips as she wrapped herself around the professor in a bone crushing hug, in a manner that made me think her son took very much after her.

When she pulled away she studied the professor from head to toe. "How are you Minnie?" She asked concern clear on her face.

"I'm perfectly content Mia, now let me introduce you to the student we will be helping today." McGonagall demanded diverting the new woman's attention to me. I knew she was using me as a topic changer however seeing the slightest bit of pain in her expression I decided not to mention it.

"Yes, you did explain that in your letter," the woman exclaimed as she turned her full attention to me. I must admit when she turned in my direction I felt a tad bit of nerves as I stood under her scrutiny. Then a sort of love struck expression crossed her face and she squealed in a sort of joy.

"My you are just lovely, my name is Euphemia Potter, by the way. My son there is the same age as you, I do hope you two will get along and that you'll come by often in the future, it'll give me an excuse to spoil a girl every now and then. James is an only child, he is a blessing of course, if you couldn't tell we had him rather late in life, but—"

"Euphemia, you are overwhelming the poor girl." McGonagall exclaimed looking from me to her rather excited friend.

At McGonagall outcry Euphemia looked down at me abashed at her actions.

I could feel that my face was flush in embarrassment but still it was rather sweet of the woman to make me, a complete stranger to her, feel so welcome.

"Sorry, I always get ahead of things," she explained folding her hands in front of herself.

I smiled in turn holding my hand out to the woman. Dad always said that the best way to make a good first impression was to shake a persons hand.

"It's a pleasure to meet you Mrs. Potter. My name is Thalia Grace, and no worries, it's reassuring to see such kindness." I knew instantly that I liked this woman when she took my hand and pulled me into a tight hug.

"Call me Mia dear," she exclaimed as she pulled away, "now where to first?" She asked migrating to McGonagall's side. It was seconds later that her son took her spot, and the two of us stood in silence as the women discussed shopping plans.

Without moving my body I turned my head slightly so I could see the boy beside me.

He, I saw was doing the same thing, however when I caught him he blushed and turned back to look at his mother and the professor.

We remained silent with one another until we reached the trunk shop. "Here we are miss Grace, do you see anything you like?" Professor McGonagall stated as we walked into the shop. I stared in horror at the trunks piled upon trunks stacked in rows throughout the shop. So high were the trunks stacked that I highly doubted that I would be able to find my way back to the storefront should I venture deeper to look.

"professor, does he perhaps have a catalogue of all the different types of trunks he sells?" I asked from beside her pointing at the shop owner who stood behind a counter in a smock.

He seemed to be reading a newspaper, and for a moment I thought that the pictures moved, but that couldn't be right, but when I took another look I saw that it was.

McGonagall glanced to the man in question and shook her head in disapproval. And then Mrs. Potter stepped forward to speak. James was close by, and I assumed he was getting a trunk as well, he however had a rather disinterested look on his face. "I think the key when buying a trunk is to get what suits your needs. Perhaps a trunk with featherweight, and slight extension charms so that you'll have plenty of room to pack all your belongings over the years, and it won't weigh a thing."

I looked from her to McGonagall for confirmation, and once I got a nod I gave my acceptance.

"Very good, now have you any idea what color you'd like?" She asked pointing me in the direction of the trunks that were as she described, enchanted to be light and roomy.

I allowed my eyes to scope the wall of trunks, and was losing hope of finding one I absolutely loved, that was until one caught my eye.

It was brown, that was how others would come to describe it I was sure. Aggy and Ro would laugh at it once they saw how ordinary it was, but something about it just screamed, 'I'm the one you want'. To me it was more than brown, it was a light golden color that reminded me of toffee or caramel, and once I got closer to it I saw carved around the lid of the trunk odd runes.

"This one?" Mrs. Potter asked as she stood next to me.

"Yes…" was my only response as I ran my fingers along the symbols.

"Alright then, excuse me may we have some assistance here?" She demanded snapping her finger at the inattentive store clerk.

He immediately jumped into action, coming to take a look at the trunk in question.

"Right, this is a used trunk, so there'll be a discounted price." He explained taking out his wand and levitating it out of it place between the other trunks.

"How much?" I asked as I followed him up to the counter.

"38 galleons, 1 sickle, and 14 knuts."

"And are you absolute sure that all of the enchantments upon this trunk are up to date?" Mrs. Potter demanded before I could hand over the money.

"Of course ma'am, we look over the trunks every morning to make sure."

Satisfied with his assurance she then turned to me. "Do you need any help counting out the money? I have heard that muggle borns often get confused by wizarding currency the first time they use it." She explained kindly.

It was seconds later when I opened the purse that I realized what she meant. Inside were multiple gold coins, which she pointed out as galleons. I had already surmised such, seeing as the creature in the bank had explained that I had more galleons than any of the other coins.

After mrs. Potter helped me count out 40 galleons to complete my purchase, and I was given my change she shrunk my trunk and we placed it in my bag. She then turned to the clerk once more and asked about a trunk she had put in the shop to get refurbished not to long ago.

I used this opportunity to sneak back and question McGonagall.

"Professor?"

"Yes, miss Grace?" She allowed as we stood side by side by the exit.

"I was wondering if you could explain the money system to me. We never quite got to it before mrs. Potter and her son arrived," I explained as I glanced at mother and son at the counter.

"Of course. Galleons are the gold coins, as I'm sure you are aware of now, sickles are silver, and the little bronze coins are knuts. Now one galleon is about 17 sickles, or 493 knuts, whereas the sickle is worth approximately 29 knuts." She explained as I carefully stored the knowledge away for future reference. "Did you catch all of that?" She asked in turn as I mouthed the amounts.

"17 sickles to a galleon, 29 knuts to a sickle. The value of the coin is extremely similar to a contest. Gold comes in first, then silver, then bronze. I'll most likely write it down when I get home so that I don't forget." I stated watched James stomp over toward us as his mother shrunk a trunk and placed it in her own bag.

"A very good idea miss Grace, however I caution you; muggles can not know about our world, so whatever you write down keep in a place none may access but yourself." McGonagall warning left question in my mind, and till I had the many question in my head. By the next of this shopping trip I was sure I would have a fully developed mental filing cabinet for all of these questions.

McGonagall turned to James as he stood next to her his arms crossed and his face set into an unpleased scowl. "What is it?" She asked the rather glum boy.

"Mum won't let me go to the quidditch shop," he explained.

"What's quidditch?" I asked in turn and he whipped around to look at me in disbelief!

"What's quidditch? Only the best sport known to wizard kind!" He exclaimed excitedly.

"That's not really an explanation of what it is." I declared mirroring his pose.

"Quite right, quidditch is a sport played on brooms in the air. The objective is to get more points than the apposing team before the seekers, which is a position on the team, catches the snitch, one of the three types of balls used during the game." Mrs. Potter explained as she stood next to her son.

"Are we ready to go?" She asked all smiles as James huffed.

"Yes, we should get their books before it gets to crowed at flourish and blotts," McGonagall exclaimed as she took a look at her watch.

After that the shopping was a blur. At flourish and blotts, the wizarding book store, I purchased all of my school books as well as Hogwarts a history and a book on Gringots, about it's creation, history, and those who worked in it.

Once we finished at the book shop McGonagall and mrs. Potter took us to get our quills and parchment. I got them as McGonagall suggested, however, I knew beyond a doubt that I would be packing some pens, pencils, and note books.

Our uniforms came next. James and I stood next to one another as the seamstress stuck pins in the uniforms and fitted them to us perfectly. The time we spent in Madame Malkin's was perhaps my favorite simply because James wiggled to much while he was being fitted and got stuck with a pin.

He grumbled the entire time about the how unjust his mother was being. I personally felt as if he were acting the part of a spoilt child. Seeing as he was an only child it would make sense.

As he started up another tantrum I rolled my eyes to the sky (figuratively of course~we were still inside after all).

With an annoyed huff I smacked my palm over James' mouth mid rant.

"Are you finished Potter? Lord I don't think I've ever met such a spoiled brat before!" I exclaimed as I gave him a disgusted glare. "Do you really think the world revolves around you? God if so you're even more spoiled than I thought…" with a deep sigh I removed my hand from his mouth and moved so I no longer stood next to him.

"Listen if you can't keep you're temper tantrums to yourself then at least keep them away from me. I don't feel like dealing with them on top of every thing else I'm going through at the moment," I explained with a heavy sigh as I allowed madame Malkin to shoo me into the changing room, a rather impressed smile on her face as well.

Once I was changed I went back out to professor McGonagall and mrs. Potter my back strait and my head held high as if that would protect me from any disapproving glances. With my personality I was accustomed to the looks of disapproval from other adults when their child was on the receiving end of one of my lectures, but honestly if they lectured their child before I wouldn't have a reason to in the first place.

Standing next to the professor I kept my gaze unfocused in front of me as we waited for James and our robes to be finished. Feeling an arm wrap around me I jumped out of my thoughts with a squeal (yes a squeal, lord I'm mortified). Smacking my hands to my mouth I stared up at mrs. Potter. In horror as she smiled down at me, her arms still holding me captive.

"That was very well done my dear. I am terribly sorry about him, he's spoiled terribly, Fleamont and I can never really bring ourselves to discipline him much, so thank you for doing that. He really needed it!" Euphemia exclaimed happily.

"It was not problem." I muttered as I slowly lowered my hand, my eye watery from embarrassment. Moments later James stepped out of the changing room petulant look on him face, his arms crossed as he marched over to stand by his mother while we waited for our uniforms.

Thankfully for the rest of our trip he kept his mouth shut, and so our shopping trip came to a halt, me with a purse still full of coins.


End file.
